Harry y Hermione amor verdadero
by Gaby Potter28
Summary: una historia donde H&HR son novios desde el principio pero quien sabe que podra pasar con ellos al igual RyL es mi primer fic asiq no se mucho de summary jeej XD le cambien nombre jjeje pero es la misma historia
1. Chapter 1

Kim ahi tienes ya lo publique aunq temos enojado ahi esta a ver que dices ok Bye primis tkm aunq temos enojadas

Capitulo 1

Era una hermosa tarde de verano en Grindmure place un chico de pelo alborotado negro y unos ojos verde esperaba en la ventana de su habitación carta de sus amigos pero la que mas le interesaba era de su "amiga" Hermione Jane Granger este chico le había escrito lo único era que siempre la carta regresaba sin abrir, es día cuando vio llegar la correspondencia se di cuenta que al fin había recibido la carta que esperaba tanto. Ya que la letra la reconoció súper rápido.

Hola amor:

Perdón por no recibir tus cartas ni escribirte es que tuve que salir de viaje urgentemente a Guatemala ya que mi abuela falleció T.T, Harry (así se llama el chico) te amo no sabes cuanta falta me haces te extraño mucho, nos vemos mañana XD espero que sepas porque.

Te amo mucho

Atte:

Hermione Jane Granger

Harry suspiro ya que al fin había recibido la carta que tanto espero lo bueno es que el también la amaba y mucho y al igual que ella la extrañaba.

----------------------------------------------Flash back-----------------------------------------------

Dos muchachos se encontraban en la sala común de Griffindor uno llamado Ron y el otro Harry los dos hablaban cuando alguien entro a la sala era una joven de pelo castallo con unos ojos color miel.

-hola chicos- saludo hermione

-Hola- respondieron los dos

-Harry necesito hablar contigo- comento

-yo también hermione-contesto

-bueno entonces los dejo para que hable-Ron- nos vemos al rato.

Los dos se quedaron solos y en silencio hasta que Harry le dijo a Hermione

-Hermione, vamos a otro lugar no-Harry

-Si tienes razón Harry- ella

-Ok vamos a la sala de los menesteres-comento el

-Ok vamos- ella

En el camino Harry tomo de la mano a Hermione y esta no dijo nada se sentía muy bien así al llegar esperaron a que en la puerta apareciera la manija ya que esta habitación era especial (jiji).

Al entrar Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones que ahí habían entonces le dijo a Hermione.

-Hermione que querías decirme-

-mejor dime tu primero si- contesto

-Ok lo que yo quería decirte es que….-estaba nervioso-Me gusta y mucho.

-Oh Harry es lo mismo que yo quería decirte- Hermione

-Hermione pudo hacerte una pregunta- harry

-Claro Harry dime- contesto

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Harry

-Harry claro que si quiero ser tu novia.-Hermione

-Te adora mi niña-Harry

-Yo igual bebe- Hermione

Y en eso se dieron un beso en el cual no se querían separar.

---------------------------------------------fin Flash back-------------------------------------------

El joven esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de su novia lo que mas le preocupaba lo que fueran a decir sus tíos porque ellos no querían a personas raras (así le llamaban esto a los magos) pero lo que ellos no sabían era que esta joven bruja era muggle al igual que ellos.

-Buenos días!- saludo Harry con una gran sonrisa

-Que tienen de buenos- Contesto tío Vernon

-Que ya te va a regresar a ese colegio para raros- pregunto su primo que seguí igual de gordo que siempre

-No para nada no es eso el caso es que hoy vine mi "novia"- contesto

-QUE!- gritaron todos

-lo que escucharon ok y mas les vale tratarla bien o no se q soy capaz de hacer ok-les respondió y salio del comedor.

----------------------------Por la tarde--------------------------------

El muchacho esperaba que su novia llegara en lo que esperaba se quedo dormido y soñó con lo que mas temía, despertó asustado y se dirigía al baño pero en eso tocaron la puerta bajo corriendo las escaleras pero cuando ya estaba por la ultima se dio cuenta que su tía ya había abierto lo que sintió raro porque al ver la escena se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

-Hola tu debes ser la novia de mi sobrino?- pregunto

-Si Mucho Gusto Hermione Granger hola- contesto

-Ahorita le hablo a Harry para que llegue- dio- cuando volvió y vio al muchacho le dijo- esta es tu casa pasa adelante no te quedes en la puerta.

-Gracias- contesto

Cuando Harry bajo el ultimo escalón para saludar a Hermione este dijo

-Herm………- no puedo acabar ya que esta había corrido hacia el y le había dando un beso por lo cual Harry no pudo acabar de decir su nombre pero el también le correspondió al beso.

Cuando dejaron de besarse porque le hacia falta aire Harry la llevo a su habitación

Continuara……

Hola! espero que les alla gustado dejen sus reviews para seguir con ella gracias

Majo,Ana,Kriss gracias por apoyarme las quiero 1 chin bf4e


	2. Cap 2

--------------------------En la Habitación---------------------

-Harry mi amor tanta falta me hacías- hablo Hermione

-Tu a mi igual niña hermosa- contesto

-Siento tanto no poder contestarte las cartas pero….-no puedo continuar ya que Harry le había dado un beso para callarla.

- No tienes que darme explicación alguna ya leí la carta y con eso me sobra bebe-contesto Harry.

-Ok solo porque tu lo dices bebe-hablo ella

-Mi amor ven acá- dijo harry quien estaba sentado en la cama

Ella se fue donde estaba Harry y se sentó en sus piernas y ahí Hermione esperaba que Harry le dijera algo pero no fue así lo único que harry hizo fue empezar a besarla por el cuello así fueron quedando en la cama harry abajo y hermione arriba dándose besos cuando hermione ya necesitaba aires se fue separando de el.

-Harry se me olvido decirte porque estoy aquí- dijo ella

-Bueno nena dime- contesto

-Feliz Cumpleaños!-grito

-Nena pensé que se te había olvidado por completo-contesto

-tonto como crees que se me va a olvidar algo así ni que fueras el tonto de draco-contesto

-como le has llamado a Malfoy perdón?-pregunto

-Draco porque- respondió

-Desde cuando tanta confianza así con "Malfoy"

-Mi amor no te dije pero Draco y yo somos primos se me olvido decirte eso en la carta pero prefiero que decírtelo ahora porque después no quiero que en el colegio le hagas algo cuando llegue a hablarme- contesto

-ok amor lo haré por ti-contesto

Siguieron hablando hasta que algo los interrumpió Herol la lechuza de Ron se estrello en la ventana, Harry se levanto a abrirle la ventana a Herol la cual en la pata traía una carta de ron.

Harry:

Como estas hermano espero que bien la verdad espero que estés pasando un feliz cumpleaños ya que me contaron por ahí que una personita a la cual amas iba a llegar y pues si ella esta ahí Hola Hermione espero que tu también estés bien Harry te cuento que luna y yo ya somos novios si supieras lo feliz que estoy te juro q ha sido lo mejor que me a pasado por lo que mañana llegaremos por ti y si mi memoria no me falla también por Hermione ya que por lo visto ahí se quedara hoy o yo ya alusión bueno hermano espero que sigas pasando un feliz cumpleaños.

Ron

P.D. dice mi madre que te portes bien ya solo un día y Feliz Cumpleaños.

-Amor como vez lo de Ron y Luna- comento Harry

-Que esta súper bien bebe para nosotros también no crees –hermione

-pues yo creo que si – Harry y le dio un beso en los labios.

A la hora de la cena Harry bajo con Hermione algo que no quería pero Hermione se lo pidió ya que quería ver como eran los tíos de harry.

-----------------------En la Cena---------------------

-Buenas Noches- Saludo Hermione entrando al comedor

-Buenas Noches -contestaron

-Harry Amor no vas a saludar a tus tíos- Hermione

-buenas noches- dijo este en tono seco

-Oie Hermione eres muy guapa- Dudley

-Gracias- contesto

Pero Harry estaba que lo mataba que le pasaba a su primo porque coqueteaba con su novia no que odia a los magos pero harry no iba a permitir eso así que toma a hermione por la cintura y le brindo un gran beso en los labios el cual Hermione correspondió Dudley estaba que lo mataba porque como era posible que su primo tuviera una novia tan bonita y el no detestaba eso.

-Lo siento- Harry- por lo que acaban de ver pero es q adoro a mi novia por lo mismo no me puedo resistir a darle un beso.

-Si no te preocupes- contesto Petunia

-ok gracias- harry

Para Harry eso fue algo extraño desde cuando sus tíos lo trataban así.

Comiendo…

Cuando acabo de comer Hermione ya que harry ya había acabado Harry se levanto y dijo:

-Buen provecho-

-Gracias- Tía Petunia

-Igual- Hermione

Harry tomo de la mano a Hermione esta le correspondió y se fuero a la habitación de Harry

-----------------------En la Habitación---------------------

Harry se sentó en la cama y Hermione hizo lo mismo pero cuando harry intento besarla esta no lo permitió.

-Herm que pasa- pregunto Harry

-Nada- contesto

-Si nada por algo no quieres q te bese nena- contesto este algo molesto

-Harry cálmate por favor no quiero que te enojes es que estoy pensado en algo –contesto hermione

-Ese algo debe ser Dudley no?-Pregunto Harry

-Noooo! Como crees que va hacer tu primo por dios- contesto

-Pues con eso de q te dice ESTAS MUY GUAPA- comento resaltando lo ultimo que dijo

-Entonces no estoy guapa- Hermione T.T

-Amor esta guapísima pero solo para mi no para el idiota de mi primo- contesto

-Alguien esta celoso- comento

-como no voy a estarlo mas si es del imbecil de mi primo- contesto

-bueno ya pero no estaba pensando en eso Harry- hermione

-Entonces- Pregunto Harry

-En la reacción de Ginny cuando se entere- contesto

-Nena no te preocupes Ginny ya lo sabe- comento

-Como que ya lo sabe quien se lo dijo- pregunto Hermione

- pues Ron- contesto

- y que dijo por dios estará que me quiere matar entonces- Hermione

-para nada me mando una carta diciendo felicidades, porque según me contó ron ella esta enamorada de Neville- contesto

-Enserio pues que bien la verdad entonces ya no tenemos que escondernos- pregunto Hermione

-No mi Amor ya no mas- contesto

- Oh Harry TE AMO tanto-

-yo también TE AMO y TE ADORO mi niña-

En ese momento Harry se acerco a ella pero esta vez ella si dejo que Harry la besara este la tomo de la cintura y ella del cuello siguieron besándose hasta que les falto aire y alguien los interrumpió, cuando los dos seguían besándose Dudley entro a la habitación para preguntarle a Harry si Hermione se iba a quedar a dormir ahí pero se molesto mucho al ver a su primo así con un chava tan linda como ella según el; cerro la puerta haciendo que estos a la vez se dieran cuenta de que alguien estaba ahí y se separaron pero al ver que no había nadie se sentaron en la cama.

-Oie nena te vas a quedar a dormir- pregunto este

-Si no hay ningún inconveniente si pero no quiero quedarme solita- dijo esta

-ok no hay ningún inconveniente y como crees que voy a dejar sola a la niña que ilumina mi vida- contesto

-ok pero avísale a tus tíos si- contesto

-claro que les voy a avisar pero tu te quedas en la cama y yo en la bolsa de dormir ok- comento

-Claro que no los dos en la cama si (N/A no piensen mal)- contesto

-ok nena solo por que tu lo dices- contesto

En ese momento los dos se acostaron en la cama abrazados harry empezó a darle besos por toda la cara para llegar así a la boca cuando llego a ella Hermione no dejo ya que ella empezó hacer lo mismo que Harry y este volvió a realizar lo que hacia los dos estaban feliz con lo que hacían hasta que los dos llegaron la boca de cada uno y así empezaron a besarse hasta que les hizo falta aire y Harry le dijo:

-Hermi ya tengo sueño nos podemos dormir –

-Si mi niño lindo- contesto

-Feliz Noche- le dijo (y le dio un beso)

Así se durmieron abrazados hasta el otro día que amanecieron juntos y seguían abrazados.


	3. CaP 3

Bueno hola!!! algo tarde mi actualizacion lo siento mushooo:( pero no habia tenido tiempo :P Gracias por sus reviews kim ahi tta jeje

* * *

Así se durmieron abrazados hasta el otro día que amanecieron juntos y seguían abrazados.

-Buenos días mi amor- dijo Harry

-Buenos días mi vida- contesto Hermione

-Como dormiste nena- Harry

-Muy bien bebe y tu?- Hermione

-También con la compañía que dormí súper bien- Harry

-Enserio y se podría saber con quien dormiste eh- dijo hermione con una cara picara.

-Pues con una chava muy guapa talvez y tú la conoces- dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego y también con cara picara.

-Ah y todavía tienes el descaro de decirme que la conozco que te pasa HARRY JAMES POTTER- grito hermione

-Herm cálmate por dios me refería a ti mi vida como crees que me gusta otra persona si la única que AMO es a ti niña linda- contesto Harry

-Amor lo siento no quería que pensaras que me había enojado-contesto Hermione

-esta bien Amor – dijo harry y le dio un beso

-Harry tengo hambre- Hermione

-Yo igual- contesto este

Así bajaron los dos a ver que desayunaban pero antes de bajar escucharon algo que nunca quisieron escuchar

-Mamá yo quiero que Hermione sea mi mujer y no la del tonto de Harry

-Dudley hijo pero como si ella es la novia de tu primo y eso lo vas a tener que respetar- Tía Petunia

-MAMA!!! Desde cuando lo defiendes que te pasa si se puede saber- Dudley gritando.

-Mira Dudley Harry es mi sobrino y tu mi hijo pero no por eso voy a dejar que le quites algo que el en verdad quiere entendido-Petunia

-Si mamá lo que digas- contesto este algo enfadado

Mientras tanto detrás de la puerta

-Que le pasa al imbecil de mi primo-Harry

-Amor tranquilízate tu crees que me fijaría en alguien así- Hermione

-ah es que si llega a intentar hacer algo aah!! Lo mato- Harry

-Aparte por lo que dijo tu tía no creo que intenté hacer algo- Hermione

-Ok lo bueno es que hoy nos vamos a la Madriguera- Harry

Después de hablar entraron al comedor donde Harry miro a Dudley con cara de odio si no es por que Hermione lo tenia agarrado de la mano para tranquilizarlo si no en ese momento lo hubiera matado (N/A jajaja imagínense la cara de Dudley todo lastimado jeje)

-Buenos días!-Saludaron Harry y Hermione

-Muy buenos días Hermione ¿Qué tal dormiste?- Dudley

-Muy bien gracias- contesto esta tratando de evitar cada pregunta

-Espero que mi primo no sea muy mala compañía-dijo este de tono burlón

-Sabes que para nada de hecho es una gran compañía por algo lo AMO –dijo esta diciendo un poco mas fuerte la palabra lo amo y dando le un beso a Harry

-Que bien que dormiste bien –dijo Petunia

-bueno si ya no hay mas que decir- Harry- les avisamos que el día de hoy nos vamos a casa de un amigo el cual vendrá por nosotros les aviso para que no se asusten eh.

-Si gracias pero de todos modos nosotros vamos a salir –Petunia

-Ok esta bien –Harry

Comieron…

-Bueno con su permiso nosotros nos retiramos-Harry

Tomando de la mano a Hermione

-Si permiso- Hermione

-Propio- Petunia (N/A se preguntaran por que tío vernon no habla pero es que me cae mal jeje y pues como que no se que poner para que el diga así que mejor no jiji XD).

Tomados de la mano salieron los dos pero hermione lo tomo de la cintura y el la atrajo hacia el así fue como subieron a la habitación.

-Harry estabas a punto de pegarle a Dudley verdad –Hermione

-Claro solo por que no quería que te enojaras no lo hice sabes-Harry

-Amor ya te dije ni por que me pagaran $1000000.00 de dólares estaría con el si al que amo es a ti-Hermione- lo entiendes

-Si lo entiendo amor- Harry-lo bueno es que ya se van así tenemos un poco de mas tiempo para estar solo en lo que llega Ron no crees Hermione.

-Si mi amor lo creo pero por el momento terminemos de empacar así si podremos estar solos Harry- dijo esta de forma picara y juguetona.

Terminaron de empacar y se dieron cuenta de que los Dursdey (no me acuerdo como se escribe jeje) entonces se quedaron en la habitación muy juntitos.

Harry y Hermione se durmieron abrazados el uno al otro pero cuando despertaron fue porque escucharon un ruido en la sala Harry se despertó un poco alarmado ya que no se acordaba de que Ron iba a llegar así que se levando y al igual que Hermione salieron corriendo a la sala.

-Quien esta ahí?- Pregunto Harry

-Harry soy yo Ron –Contesto

-Ron hermano como has estado? - Harry

-muy bien y tu?- contesto el

-también bien grax- Harry

-Hola Ron como has estado yo bien y tu?- dijo Hermione ya que la habian dejado ahí solita.

-Hola Hermione- Ron

-Hola Como has estado?- Hermione

-Muy bien y tu?- Ron

-Super bien –Hermione

-se nota jeje- Ron

-que estas insinuando Ronald billius Weasley!!!- grito Hermione

-yo nada- Ron asustado

-mas te vale-Hermione

-oigan les informo que yo estoy aquí-Harry

-Harry amor lo siento- Hermione

-si Harry perdón pero ya sabes necesitamos pelearnos para estar bien jeje- Ron

-bien en que sentido- Harry

-no mal pienses- dijo Ron viendo que Harry estaba que lo mataba

-mmmm esta bien- Harry

-mi amor tengo frio- Hermione

-ven aca nena para que te abrazarte y se te quite el frio- Harry.

-oigan par de tortolitos ya nos podemos ir??- Ron pregunto que se sentía como mal tercio (n/a de hecho estaba de mal tercio jajajN/r que insinuas ehhhh!! N/a yo nada ya continuemos..)

-Ya Ron te hace falta luna!-Contesto Hermione

-SII!! Por lo mismo ya quiero ir a mi casa por que hoy va a llegar se puede que nos vallamos!!!!!!!!- grito Ron

-Hermano tranquilízate y no le alces la vos a Hermione quieres-Harry

-lo siento pero ya quiero salir de aquí-Ron- lo lamento mucho Hermione

-si Ron no te preocupes-Hermione y le dio un abrazo.

Salieron de ahí para irse a la madriguera donde los esperaba la señora Weasley, la pequeña pelirroja de los Weasley también una rubia con unos hermosos ojos azules que a Ron lo traían como loco.

-Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Ginny

La cual se le tiro encima…

Continuara….


	4. Cap 4 Incicio la madriguera para How

Hola!!!! Ahi ta el cap!!! espero y les guste :P  
se cuidan!!!

* * *

-----------------------------------------En la Madriguera--------------------------------------

-Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Ginny

La cual se le tiro encima para darle un beso lo único fue que Harry no la dejo ya que lo que ella quería era besarlo

-ejemejem-Hermione

Ginny se levanto enojada ya que por culpa de Hermione ella no podía estar con Harry

-A hola Hermione- ginny

-hola-Hermione-como has estado?

-mmm... se podría decir que bien, pero como no estoy con alguien pues no te lo podría garantizar del todo pero bien y dime tu como has estado?-ginny

-yo muy bien gracias-Hermione

-Harry cariño como has estado- la Sra. Weasley

-muy bien y usted?- Harry

-bien también-Sra. Weasley

En esos momentos Harry y Hermione se abrazaron

-oh, por Dios no me digan que ustedes 2 son novios?-Dijo la sra. Weasley

-Si-contesto Hermione muy feliz

-que bueno me alegro mucho por ustedes- sra. Weasley- oh, no te había saludado Hermione espero que estés muy bien al igual que tus padres.

-Si sra. Weasley estoy bien y mis padres también.-contesto Hermione

-Me alegro mucho!!!-sra. Weasley

En esos momentos Ron estaba desesperado porque luna no llegaba.

-RONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!- se escucho gritar a alguien

-LUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!- contesto Ron

Se abrazaron y besaron (K)

Hubo un momento de silencio donde nadie estaba como sin conocerse…

10 minutos después…

-Harry cariño!!- dijo Hermione

-Si nena!- contesto Harry.

-oye mañana iremos al callejón diagon! Ok porque tenemos que ir a comprar todo lo que necesitamos para este año-Hermione

-si Hermione tranquila todavía falta mucho pero si para que estés tranquila tienes que ir a comprar las cosas mañana esta bien- Harry

-gracias amor!!-Hermione

Mientras tanto en la ventana de la madriguera se encontraban varias lechuzas una de ellas era blanca como la nieve esa hermosa lechuza era la de Harry la cual llevaba 1 carta..

-Oigan!-dijo Ginny

-¿?-todos

-lo siento T.T- Ginny- pero quiero decirle que han llegado las cartas de Howgarst.

-OK!!!!-dijeron todos

Cada uno tomo su respectiva carta Harry, Hermione, Ron se voltearon a ver.

* * *

ustedes q creen que dira la carta si quiere ayudarme lo pueden hacer si quieren darme ideas esta bien por mi no hay problema...

Bueno aqui les dejo el 4to cap dejen reviews


	5. Chapter 5

WolAS!!! Al fin pude subir new cap algo corto pero por la escuela no eh podido… seguir miren les pondre asi y si no les gusta diganmelo porfa!!!!!

Bueno pues… aca les dejo la historia…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al no entender muy bien la carta el mas preocupado era Harry porque dumbledore les pedía eso si bien sabia que eso para el mundo mágico seria lo peor.

Después de estarse viendo por tanto tiempo

-No!!! Puedo creer lo que me esta pidiendo Dumbledor-Harry

-Yo Tampoco…esta loco osea no me ire a Dumstrang-Ron

-Y yo menos me ire a Bobatunx- Hermione

-mmmm…que mal onda-dijo Ginny muy feliz

-Hermione no voi a dejar que te vallas y que yo me quede en Howgarts-Harry

-pero mi niño Dumbledor se va a enojar!- contesto

- yo hablare con el yo no me quedare en howgarts solo si mis 2 mejores amigos- respondio Harry

-Pero hermano que piensas hacer….???-cuestiono Ron

-Hablar directamente con Dumbledor… no entiendo porque nos pide esto..-Harry

-vean el lado positivo yo no me tengo que ir a ningún lado… yo me quedo en howgarts…yo podre cuidar de Harry- dijo ginny

-jajajaja… que lindo chiste hermanita…-Ron

.jajajja…si muy padre…osea no pienso dejar a Harry solo en manos tuyas..-Hermione

.bueno ya… Hermione tranquilizate nena… creeme que ni de broma… voi a dejar que te vallas…mi princesa… y tu menos hermano…-Harry

.ashh…-ginny:: (xq nada me sale bien…) penso ginny

Después de estar un tiempo discutiendo por el tema Ron, Hermione, Harry decidieron que lo mejor era ir a hablar con la Sra. Weasley

Mientras tanto…. En la Sala se encontraban…todos… que no sabian nada sobre que ya habian llegado las cartas…

-Oigan los chicos… no llegan abra pasado algo…??- Se preguntaba la Sra.Weasley

-pues la verdad quien sabe-contesto el Sr.Weasly

Todos seguían en la sala preguntándose que había sucedido porque Harry, Hermione y Ron no llegaban porque siempre cuando les mandaban las cartas… llegaban corriendo para ir a ver… cuando iba a comprar los materiales pero esta vez no eso si era algo súper raro…después de un rato….llegaron los 3 con una cara triste y molesta…

-¿me podrian decir que sucedió?- cuestiono la Sra.Weasley

-mmm…pues veran…-dijeron los 3 a la vez

-a ver uno a la vez porfavor-pido la Sra.Weasley

-ok-dijo Hermione-que hable Harry

-si yo pienso lo mismo-Ron

-gracias-contesto Harry

-ok a ver cuenta Harry- Sra.weasley

-ok lo que pasa es que en las cartas dumbledor les pide a Ron y a Hermione que se tiene que ir de hogwarts y a mi no me parece nada la idea de a Dumbledor quiera que, me mi novia.. y mi mejor amigo se vallan de la escuela y me deje a mi solo para que yo sin mis amigos que son lo mas importante voi a poder…-respondio Harry

-Harry por algo Dumbledor quiere que se vayan-contesto la Sra.Weasley(creo que es tiempo que lo sepan) penso la Sra.

El Sr.Weasley pudo leer los pensamientos de la Sra.Weasley y tmbn penso creo que si es hora de que sepan la verdad los 3!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno aca acaba…el cap…si ya se algo corto jejejXD que creen ustedes que puede ser de lo que se tienen que enterar el Trio

Asi que dejen sus Reviews… para que vuelva a subir…si me tardo es por que tngo clases y exámenes:S:S jajajaXD

Gracias a hhrldg.Black, lanyera, hadita1991,kimmys, UsagiPotter, Lian Potter por sus REVIEWS


End file.
